


Shot In The Dark

by morkzone



Category: GOT7
Genre: Best Friends, M/M, POV First Person, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morkzone/pseuds/morkzone
Summary: "I love you," he whispered in my ear, his hot breath branding my skin and awakening it. I felt as if I've been splashed with cold water, despite the warmth of his body that's pressed beside me. I cannot describe the feeling I had besides elated because finally he's seeing me. He's seeing not Mark; his best friend and bro but me, Mark; the boy who actually loves him so much, I’m willing to be his fool forever.Or that Markson drabble no one asked for.This won't end happy. There. I said it.





	Shot In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is just word vomit because I got so bored at the office. This can probably considered as a drabble.
> 
> Don't hate me.
> 
> Please.

Nine words.

It took nine fucking words to shatter my heart, turn it to tiny pieces and scatter it like twinkling stars on the floor. I tried to blink my eyes and prayed it's just a mistake. That I'm only imagining it. Even when I won't—even intoxicated, ever imagine it to happen. The mere idea gives me chills already that I literally want to throw every single damn thing in my bedroom right now.

Yet, those words remained there; his name... together with another person. Staring at me. Mocking. Taunting.

" ** _Jackson Wang is in a relationship with Park Jinyoung_**." Facebook said. Rubbing it in my face with utmost exaggeration by putting a huge heart in between, not to mention the hundred of comments saying " _Congratulations_ " and " _Finally, you’re back together_ ".

"Please kill me," I mumbled to myself, closing my now aching eyes.

_I am not gonna cry. I am not gonna cry. I am not gonna cry._

My words a silent plea to the heavens that I won't break down, especially now; _it’s my birthday_.

But my stubborn tears didn't get the memo. It still slipped away. They rolled down my cheeks and made a dramatic entrance by inviting the heaving sobs with it.

I know deep down that this is for the best. Jackson has been going nuts for this boy for three years after they had broken up. He's been in a stupor of self loathing because, as he said, he has let the "only best thing" in his life slip away. Considering that I am his, _BEST_ friend since we're both in our diapers, the irony wasn't lost in me. I mean, okay, I must have been a crappy best friend because I have been in love with him for four years now and that reason alone breaks the bro code already but trust me, I've been meaning to tell him. God knows how many times I have tried.

I once drank whiskey before confessing but blacked out five minutes after my sixth shot.

_Note to self: do not drink more than one shot. That drink's lethal._

I remember trying love letters and all those anonymous shits, but my best friend didn't even take them seriously. He laughed at it and even showed me. I squashed the idea of confessing as fast as lightning. I just cannot find the courage anymore. It's just too terrifying.

So, here I am, feelings still concealed air tight, buried deep, deep, deep, down my chest. No hope for retrieving.

Besides, he's back with Jinyoung now. And really, how can I compete with a boy like Park Jinyoung who looked like he’s breathing perfection and farts rainbows? I don't stand a chance. Come on, even his name is glamorous that mine sounds plain and irrelevant.

What's my simple name, which people often mistake into a fish, compete to his exquisite Korean name?

_Mark Tuan._

_Park Jinyoung_.

See? I concede.

Three weeks ago, I really thought I had a teeny-tiny bit of chance to turn things around. Cause you see, Jacks? My best friend? He told me, he loves me. God, I have been waiting years for him to tell me that. And he did. He really did.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear, his hot breath branding my skin and awakening it. I felt as if I've been splashed with cold water, despite the warmth of his body that's pressed beside me. I cannot describe the feeling I had besides elated because finally he's seeing me. He's seeing not Mark; his best friend and bro but me, Mark; the boy who actually loves him so much, I’m willing to be his fool forever.

I was about to tell him the same thing when he whispered again, "Did you know that I haven't told Jinyoungie that?"

 _No. And I don't want to know_. I want to say, but my throat has already clogged with hurt that I chose to keep my silence and blink the tears welling in my eyes.

"I got so complacent with the idea that he’ll stick around that's why I took him for granted. I should have told him, Mark. I should have," he continued to say.

I gaped at him back then, while my heart twisted in different directions. It's been three years yet there Jackson was, dramatically telling me he still loved his then ex-boyfriend like his heart’s in perpetual pain.

As if those three years of me picking up the pieces for him, carrying him around (literally speaking) as he walked like a lifeless doll and helping him salvage his subjects that went nosedive after his break up were irrelevant. All the things I did for him, they were nothing compared to the glorious Park Jinyoung.

Who am I anyway?

I’m just his plain old friend Mark, who’s not even on top of the class, I don’t belong to any school organization and I don’t have future plans for my life. I’m just me.

I’ll always just be his right hand man, his bro, his confidant and the one to catch him when one day Park Jinyoung leaves him again.

Because as sad as a fact it was, Jackson isn't really Park Jinyoung's type.

But did you know what's sadder though? I'm not Jackson's type either.

So long for my shot in the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Xoxo,  
> A


End file.
